


A Diamond 钻石

by Setg2154



Series: 总裁兄弟AU短篇合集 [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 郑允浩是暗中的一颗钻石。





	A Diamond 钻石

**Author's Note:**

> 郑允浩是暗中的一颗钻石。

 

这天开会，沈昌珉态度端正，抄着一叠资料，很早就到了会议室。但当他推开门后，他发现郑允浩比他到得更早。低着头的郑允浩没和他打招呼，所以沈昌珉也没有。

 

此时，他哥哥正一动不动地坐在象征至高智慧和话语权的头把交椅里——沈昌珉能够理解坐在这上头的吸引力，但他本人其实对此无动于衷——他悠闲地靠门而立，把观赏性的目光落在他哥哥夹着钢笔的漂亮手指上。他沉默地看着郑允浩用另一只手忙碌地而不失优雅地敲着计算器，随后无不欣喜地注意到他哥哥戴着不久前生日时自己送的那副金边眼镜。

 

然后，他的目光梭巡到郑允浩那张引人瞩目的精致脸庞，注意到他哥正咬着那片格外丰满的下唇，专注地低着头，冲眼前的纸张皱着眉头。

 

他看起来压根不像身处利益场中央的掌权者，倒像个在象牙塔里解高数题目的大学学生。

 

沈昌珉没忍住，啧了啧唇。这引得郑允浩暂时停下笔，抬起头来看他——郑允浩抬眼时目光一凛，而当这两个养兄弟，同时也是彼此唯一的竞争对手的视线产生交集的尖峰时刻，会议室内空旷冷清的气氛忽然被他们眼神中交流电般的揣摩与计算点燃了，成为了白炽玻璃灯管那样烫手、刺眼的东西；在这个灯管下边，只允许这两个兄弟各自坐在长桌一端，只容得下他们彼此的敌意相互试探与交锋，直到一方在这场博弈中败下阵来。

 

如果是普通雇员被一个智囊、一个阴谋家如沈昌珉者这种高温高压的视线凝视，不消一分钟他的自信心和心理健康就会受到不可逆转的摧残。但郑允浩被他的弟弟这么盯着，却首先笑了出来。他摘掉自己的眼镜，放到桌面上。

 

“昌珉，来坐吧。”

 

年轻的男人闻言也笑了。他乖巧地坐到年长者身边，一条手臂亲昵地搭上对方身后的椅背。“算什么呢？”他用鼻尖指了指郑允浩的那张纸。

 

“在算你不合格的提案究竟会让我这季度亏损多少钱。”

 

沈昌珉不乐意了，他贼花花地心想这不光是你说了算的事情，我可早就和股东们上下打点好了，一边露出个无辜的微笑。“咱们打个赌，哥？”

 

“什么？”

 

“如果等一下是我的议案被举手表决通过，”沈昌珉满含纯真笑意，右手却下流地指了指自己裆下，“那么哥就要主动一次。”

 

郑允浩失笑。“你输了呢？”

 

“那我就让你在上面。”

 

当然，秉持自信如郑允浩者应下了赌约。不过不是因为他对“在上面”这种事情特别感兴趣，而是他那份逼死人的好胜心。实在可惜，他要是想赢下这赌局，就早该联想到沈昌珉在自家公司里扮演的角色：父亲铁了心要把昌珉安在他身边，为的就是他弟弟从踏进郑家大门第一天起就带在身边的圆滑。

 

昌珉总是比他这个名正言顺的继承人更擅长察言观色，这一点在早年间曾让他格外心疼。

 

但今天，郑允浩完全不需要为沈昌珉这种出自求生本能而习来的早熟而忧心。他已经做完了自己的报告，此时正坐在头把交椅上看着他弟弟在前面发言。郑允浩发觉，刚才神色严肃、不苟言笑的股东们竟然开始纷纷交换眼色，而且有几个资历最老的还当着他的面，堂而皇之地点起头来。

 

不一会儿，沈昌珉就合住了他捧在手里却看也没看过一眼的文件夹走下台来。会议剩下的部分就是分析员对公司股票和各项事宜的讲解分析，举手表决则放在最后。

 

郑允浩心烦意乱，没去看他弟弟那副稳操胜券、志得意满的样子。他环视着在座股东，在理事和理事的发言间隙寻思着眼下一边倒的局势究竟有什么猫腻。他敢肯定，有谁背着自己偷偷搞了小动作——

 

就是在这个时候，郑允浩突然觉得桌子底下有什么东西在蹭自己的小腿。

 

想也不用想，肯定就是沈昌珉。

 

郑允浩僵而硬地转过脸来，却只看到他弟弟脸上云淡风轻的神色，仿佛这桌子底下的一切事情完全不干他的事。但一个硬冷的皮鞋鞋尖确凿无疑地从他的小腿肚一直蹭上膝弯，然后又缓缓滑落；沈昌珉实在是胆大妄为，竟敢在这种正式的场合下、以这种下流的方式和他调情。

 

一阵激流冲上郑允浩的脑门，又汇聚在他的下腹。他只觉得热火攻心，但他却不是因为他弟弟太不懂事而动怒——只要不涉及原则性问题，让他对有着一双小鹿眼睛的沈昌珉发火简直比阿波罗登月还难——说实在的，如果在办公桌底下那回沈昌珉的恶劣行径都不能让郑允浩发起火来，那不管这个弟弟做出什么，这个当哥哥都不会真的生他的气。

 

沈昌珉不依不饶，一直在蹭他，仿佛在提前对他宣告胜利，提醒他别忘记他们之间的赌约。时间好不容易挨到了举手表决，郑允浩把情绪压了又压，沉下声来宣告，“现在投票吧。”

 

但沈昌珉突然打断他，“等一下，”他弟弟急切地望着他，好像要告诉他什么不得了的大事情。郑允浩被他刚才蹭的心里冒着暗火，眉梢直跳，本来不想理他，可他看着他弟正儿八经的表情，决定再给他一次机会，看一看朝自己凑过来，要说悄悄话的沈昌珉究竟有什么惊为天人的建议。

 

郑允浩再一次料错了。

 

沈昌珉一凑到他敏感的耳边，就先呼了口气；这口热气郑允浩脖子上的汗毛都竖起来了，如果不是当着全部二十八个股东老爷子的面，他可能会直接当场蹦起来。但现在，他只能稳稳当当地继续坐着，只有他逐渐红透了的耳根暴露了端倪。

 

“哥还记得 _赌约_ 吧？我真想现在就...”

 

“——胡闹！”

 

郑允浩拍案而起，声色俱厉。他的眉头紧紧扭在一起，语调中的恫吓已经超越了任何兄友弟恭可以解释的部分，足以让全席的董事喜形于色地认为他们两个真的像是传言所说的那样有在兄弟阋墙。

 

而沈昌珉，一种带着恶作剧式的快感的如愿以偿在沈昌珉体内膨胀起来。他心里根本不为所动，一点都没在怕郑允浩的，但他还是委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，让连他哥哥都要承认他装得挺像。

 

然后他就坐回了自己的位子里，在最后股东们举手表决12:5地通过了他的提案后象征性地鼓了鼓掌，没什么表情，好像迎来胜利的并不是他自己——但他看向郑允浩的眼神，却炙热地表达了另外一个意思。

 

等郑允浩宣布散会，两兄弟送走了满室的员工后，沈昌珉的秘书看了眼他上司没有要离开的意思，识趣地先行离开，走的时候带上了会议室的门。沈昌珉满意地看着自己秘书的背影，心想如果这人再聪明点，他或许会在会议室门上加一个“请勿打扰”的牌子，但谁知道呢——

 

他的思绪被郑允浩拍在他椅背上的左臂打断。他的哥哥，俯视着坐在办公椅里的自己，狠狠地瞪着一双好看的眼睛，无声地质问他到底背着自己谋划了哪样阴谋。他吹胡子瞪眼的假生气让沈昌珉不得不笑起来。

 

“嗯，我先说好，我没有篡权夺位这种大逆不道的打算。”

 

他一双眼睛亮晶晶，还眨了几下。他狡猾地发现郑允浩的半真不假的怒气已经消了大半，沈昌珉乘胜追击，“我们可不可以晚点再说这个？哥，还记的赌约吧？”

 

郑允浩闻言被火燎了似的迅速撇开视线，不再看他。他闭着眼，半天挤出来一个字，“好。”说完之后，他自己竟然笑了起来。

 

沈昌珉和他都老大不小，竟然会把赌打在这件事情上；他弟弟闹着玩也就罢了，自己这个当哥哥的，怎么还能当他的从犯？

 

郑允浩浅浅笑着，脱掉了自己的西装外套，他这么做的时候姿势里带着十足学院派的雍容典雅。他解开自己的领带后又去脱昌珉的外套、解掉他的领带；后者着迷的看着他，这道浓烈的视线在他身上激起火花。当郑允浩解开皮带、拉开拉链的时候他的性器已经半勃；沈昌珉把他的反应看得清楚，却一反往常地没有出声，只是静静地看着他除去西裤和内裤后整齐叠好，放在会议长桌上。

 

然后，郑允浩用手捧住他的脸，俯下身来吻他。他裸着下身跨坐在年轻人身上，一颗一颗地解开自己衬衣纽扣。早在他的指尖摸向沈昌珉的胯下之前，沈昌珉就已经全硬了。郑允浩一边亲他的脖子，一边从他西裤口袋里搜出一小管润滑剂。他短暂地从他颈间离开，即便这管东西出现在沈昌珉裤子口袋里和他兄弟的有备而来都在他意料之中，郑允浩仍旧正义凛然地瞪了他弟弟一眼，然后才继续低下头去。

 

沈昌珉叹一口气。他的两手松松地环着他哥哥的腰，他还是头一次被郑允浩瞪得无所适从。

 

扩张也是郑允浩自己来的。沈昌珉向后靠，低着眼睛看着他脸上的每一丝表情。郑允浩闭着眼，在每一根指节探进后穴的时候都要皱眉。那双饱满的嘴唇被他自己咬的失去血色，喉结滑动，拼命吞咽，却还是从翕动的鼻翼中漏出一点哽咽。等到他能容纳三根时他把手指抽回来，胡乱地在自己大腿上抹了一把，然后他就抱着沈昌珉的脖子，慢慢地坐下身去。

 

他们两个同时呻吟出声，不过郑允浩是因为这点润滑剂完全不够用，被撑得难受，而沈昌珉则是因为快感。郑允浩秉持了他的锲而不舍，缓慢却毫不退缩地坐下来，将他寸寸紧密包裹。他哥哥手臂紧紧抱着他的脖子，后穴内壁紧紧地挤压着他的性器，一种纯粹的征服欲望在他的眼前炸开白光。他忍不住向上顶动腰身，但郑允浩咬着他的耳廓，像训诫不懂事的孩子般对他说，“别乱动。”

 

一种不甘在他心底沸腾起来，但沈昌珉咬着牙，双手握拳，没再挺身。他哥哥整个坐到底后长舒一口气，不过立刻抬起身去，又坐回来；沈昌珉感到一种近乎疼痛的刺激，可能是因为他们交合的地方还是不够湿滑。他在想郑允浩的感觉是不是同样煎熬，他偏过头去看，这个时候郑允浩把头抵在了他的颈窝里，呼出的热气和会议室里冷清的空气相比几乎滚烫；然后他哥哥腰身耸动，开始骑一匹烈马般激烈地骑他。

 

恍惚间沈昌珉感到不知所措。他的双手最先失去控制，肆意地揉捏起他哥哥柔软挺翘的臀瓣；随后他索性下头去，又啃又咬，在郑允浩肩膀上留下许多蜡烛滴落的痕迹般的吻痕。最后，他去亲他哥哥的乳首，用舌苔轮流剐蹭着那两个敏感的地方，直到年长者在他怀里越发柔软烫人。郑允浩压在他肩膀上的手臂承受了越来越多的重量，他动作的幅度逐渐变小，最后整个人变得像是钉在圆头针上标本般坐在沈昌珉的性器上动弹不得。

 

他哥哥的胸膛起伏不定，神色懊恼，沈昌珉完全可以想象出郑允浩责怪自己坐办公室太久导致体力下降那种闷闷不乐的语调。不知怎么，这个想象让他突然找回了全部理智。沈昌珉恶意地向上顶了顶，听见垂着头的郑允浩发出一声被遏住喉咙般的呻吟。

 

“没力气啦？”

 

沈昌珉说着从椅子上站起身，他的动作一点都不拖泥带水，干脆地把郑允浩也抱起来。他的哥哥被他吓得抱紧了他的脖子，他的阴茎因为姿势的剧烈变换从年长者的后穴中短暂地滑出来，但沈昌珉把他的哥哥放在偌大的会议桌上，没等郑允浩回过神来，就又被他按倒。

 

再一次被进入的时候，郑允浩尽力忍住，试图不要尖叫。他的身子贴着冰凉的桌面，他的的血液却如此炙热，浑身的肌肉紧绷如同箭在弦上，在他的十指绞紧衬衣下摆时连空气都变得难以忍受地稀薄起来。因为缺少润滑、过于干涩，每一次在他体内的撞击都带来痛苦——

 

“在忍耐一下，你会喜欢这个的，哥。”

 

在沈昌珉找回主动权后，一切进行得悠长而缓慢。年下男人的动作如同音律节拍器般均匀——郑允浩觉得自己只要有足够的顺服与忍耐就可以咬牙熬过去——但逐渐的，这一切变得不仅仅关乎痛苦，而夹杂着某种攥紧了他心脏的、他并不情愿的快乐；他缩紧身子，痉挛起来，非常迫切地想尽快结束这整件事。

 

可沈昌珉从不轻易放过他。

 

他甚至可以称得上是漫不经心地随操进他哥哥的身体里，观察着他身下的人在他每一次进入和撤离时每一分动情的哽咽。偶尔，当沈昌珉故意顶上他前列腺的时候，他则会诚实地报以缺氧般的剧烈扭动。他舒服地叹着气，感觉着他哥哥体内的滚烫紧致，几乎让他融化其中。

 

不过他很肯定，在他自己融化前郑允浩会先被他干成一滩水。他两只手都钳住他哥哥的腰，当他膨胀的征服欲望终于汲取了足够多的温驯而饱足之后，他的动作没有过渡间奏，猛地进入暴烈的快板，让被他操透了的哥哥从喉咙深处发出呻吟，柔韧的腰随着他的动作狂乱地扭动——最终，这场性事结束于浓稠甜蜜如同糖浆的爆发之中。

 

高潮余韵里，沈昌珉恍然觉得郑允浩整个人都像暗中的钻石，正在发光。这位掠夺者的视线舔过他覆着薄汗的胸膛、亮晶晶的嘴唇、泛着潮湿的双眼和粉色的脸颊，无法转移片刻目光。而这个被掠夺一空的人从茫然失神中找回呼吸和心跳，缓过神来后，张了张嘴，似乎想说什么。但是他看着沈昌珉这幅失魂落魄的样子，只是叹了口气，最终什么也没说。他闭上眼睛，回抱住沈昌珉，回给他一个吻。

 

幸福过于耀眼灿烂，来得如此美妙。雷击电掣般地眩晕里，沈昌珉不着边际地想道，就算整个银河都湮灭，只剩下的最后一颗恒星仍然会是光耀四射，如此美丽动人。

 

只不过他哥哥总把他看成那个天真的孩子，需要保护的人。他的野心和欲望在郑允浩看来也无异于一种争强好胜。沈昌珉想，天生就被赋予了无可争议的权力的郑允浩永远不会明白，在他内心蹲伏着一只怎样的野兽，在他心里、只属于他们彼此二人的猎场上又是怎样的暴雨肆虐、狂风呼啸。

 

他沉浸在自己的思维中，几乎忘记周遭的一切。是郑允浩首先整理好呼吸，用衬衣袖口为他拭去前额的汗水。他的哥哥从他身下抽离，用内裤随便抹了抹滑出后穴的他的精液，扶着腰套上西裤的同时，他想，这一切也许是因为他的哥哥在意他。

 

沈昌珉不确定自己能如此挥霍这独有一份的关怀长达多久。不过也有可能是习惯成自然，让他的兄弟无条件地爱着他，哪怕这份爱的载体是如此堕落且不正常：但心思缜密如沈昌珉者从来都想不通，这世间充斥各种乱伦、无神论、功利主义以及梦幻乌托邦的暗示，怎么还会有人 _只有_ 一种爱、 _只触犯_ 一种罪？

 

这种动荡难安、让人心神不宁的混合情绪是烈火与寒冰的糅合，是智慧和愚昧的岔路口，是亘古连同未来的一线之交——它使得人吃进嘴里的珍馐味同嚼蜡，看进眼里的绚烂油彩失去颜色，听进耳里的交响乐变成无序的杂音；它的神奇之处在于，它也能轻易逆而行之。

 

当郑允浩多少整理好仪表，回过头来看他时他望向他哥哥坦然的眼睛——沈昌珉几乎禁不住想问问对方，这样的东西，本质 _怎么会_ 不是黑暗的造物， _而是_ 如同水晶般纯粹单一？

 

但他终究什么都没说。恍惚间他觉得郑允浩也在思考和他同样一个问题。

 

他哥哥和他默契地长久对视，直到他们擂动如鼓的心跳在彼此的耳蜗中都归于沉寂。

 

 

 

THE END.

 

 


End file.
